This application claims priority to CN201110421869.X filed Dec. 15, 2011, CN201110421886.3 filed Dec. 15, 2011, and CN201110421673.0 filed Dec. 15, 2011, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a control method and an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a control method and a control device that are applied to an electronic apparatus, an electronic apparatus, a method of controlling image collection and a corresponding electronic apparatus, and a method of processing the collected image and an electronic apparatus.
With the development of science and technology, a variety of communication apparatus and applications have been widely used. Simple voice communication has been gradually unable to meet the increasingly diverse requirements of the user. At present, a lot of electronic apparatus can perform video communication by an image collecting unit such as a camera. However, the current display and camera are separate equipments. Although the camera tends to be integrated in the display, such as that in a currently popular notebook, the current camera always is integrated in the straight upward direction or the high side direction of the display, and the user's sight is to look within the screen, the cameras therefore cannot capture the front view image of the operator.
In view of this, in recent years, the array of image collecting components arranged inside a display is proposed to collect the image of an object, so as to capture the user's front view image while the user is viewing the contents displayed in the window.
However, in the case of a larger display screen, usually the image collected by only a small part of the image collecting components in the entire array is valid image for the user during the image collecting process. In this situation, image collection through the entire array of collecting components causes a waste of power, and because the collected image is large, large data traffic is needed to spend during transmission, and the effective image only is a small portion of the received image while the image is being viewed at the image receiving party.
Furthermore, in the prior art, although an electronic apparatus having a plurality of image collecting components, such as a smart phone having two cameras or the like, has been proposed to facilitate the user's use, if one application in the existing electronic apparatus occupies the cameras, other applications will not be able to use the same. For example, in an electronic apparatus installed with multiple instant messaging applications (such as QQ, MSN, etc.) that support video communication, after the video communication function is enabled in a first instant messaging application, it is impossible to enable the video communication function in a second instant messaging application, or it is impossible to capture image by the camera after the video communication function is enabled in the second instant messaging application.
In addition, in the prior art, the user is not always in a stationary state during the video communication and may need to move his/her own position. The direction of the camera in the existing electronic apparatus is fixed (for example, the camera integrated in a laptop or a mobile phone), or the user needs to manually adjust the collecting direction of the image collecting component. Therefore, the user often needs to adjust and maintain his/her own position during a video call so as to ensure that the image collecting device such as a camera or the like can collect a front view image of his/her face. This limits the activities of the user during a video call, and causes inconvenience to the user.